


"Just Like You"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Pregnancy Scares, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen finds a pregnancy test.





	

 

 

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152874636043/warnings-none-authors-note-takes-place-after)

  **Warnings:** None **  
**

**Author’s Note:** Takes place after [**Man Cubs**](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/mancubs)

 

 

[Originally posted by heather-lynn](https://tmblr.co/Zl7tXr2Dbfd_p)

##  **[“Just Like You”](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152874636043/warnings-none-authors-note-takes-place-after) **

Quinn drove like a maniac to get there. It felt a little like old times actually. Before she had kids she was known to tear it up a bit and use speed limits as suggestions. She did her best to ignore how exhilarating it felt.

This was not a joy ride.

Annie, Jensen’s sister called her up early that afternoon in a panic. She could barely understand what she was trying to tell her through her sobs.

“Annie. I can’t understand you. Breathe sweetie.”

Quinn tried not to freak out and listened carefully for any clues as to what was going on. She was able to make out a few key words. She couldn’t believe that something was happening  and she needed Quinn.

“Is Alyssa okay?”

Annie didn’t answer her and continued to sob incoherently. Quinn started to panic and fear the worst.

“ANNIE! Is _Alyssa_ okay!”

After she got an affirmative “yes” that the eight year old was in no danger, she began to breath a little easier. As long as her niece was unharmed, she was ready to handle anything.

She promised that she would be there in 20 minutes. She got there in 15.

“Sweetie? I’m here.” Quinn didn’t bother knocking, she burst through the door and started looking for her friend.

She found her in her bedroom, laying in the fetal position on her bed. Her body still racked with heavy sobs.

“Annie, Sweetie. I’m here.” she tried to mask the fear in her voice and sound as confident and soothing as she could.

It was obvious that something was horribly wrong. Ann doesn’t usually break down, she’s never seen her like this before.

She crawled into the bed beside her and spooned her close. The comforting touch seemed to make her cry harder. Quinn quickly wiped the tears from her own eyes and tried to clear the hard lump from her throat. She needed to know what was happening. She had to find a way to help.

“Sweetie?” she cooed at her like a child and smoothed her hair from her face.

“Sweetie. You have to tell me what’s wrong. What can I do?”

“I..can’t.” her body started trembling while she tried to get her words out.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her tighter and shushed her softly in her ear.

“I can’t take it. I’m so…scared.”

Quinn reached out across her to her nightstand to hand her some tissues and saw the boxes sitting there.

It was two an unopened pregnancy tests. It all made sense.

She could understand why she would be so upset. Annie’s marriage was already so strained, she knows from personal experience that new babies don’t always bring people together. Jackson was living proof. She has never once regretted having a second child, but her plan of somehow magically fixing her marriage with a another pregnancy blew up in her face.

“How late are you?”

“Two…” she tried to catch her breath and it was just killing Quinn to watch her gulp air into her mouth. “..weeks.”

“You know you have to take it.” she gave her a sweet understanding smile and nodded her head along with her when she agreed with her.

“I don’t know if I can do it.” she sat up and swung her legs over the mattress.

“You can do it. It’s easy peasy. You just have to pee on the little stick thingy…” she rubbed her back and hoped that everything was going to be okay.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know Sweetheart.” she sat up on her knees and wrapped both of her arms around her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. She was finally calming down, Quinn let out a deep breath.

“But we don’t really know anything for sure yet.” she said into her hair. “We’ll figure everything out innnn…” she reached over and grabbed one of the boxes and quickly scanned the instructions. “…five minutes.”

Annie wiped the tears from her face and took the box from her hands.

“Thanks for coming…I didn’t want to do this alone.”

“Of course. I got you.”

“I can’t have another baby Quinn.”

“ _Shhh_. I get it. First things first. Take the test.”

————————————————————————

“ _Helloooo_. Where is my pretty lady?”

Jensen was so stoked to be home. This latest mission was five days deep in the jungles of South America. The team found themselves under heavy fire three times in those five days, but thankfully Cougar always had his six.

He knew that as soon as he told Quinn about it, there would be a huge batch of cookies with Cougars name on it. It was pretty close there for a minute or two, those cookies were well earned.

He needed a hot shower, a warm meal, hugs from his man cubs, and some alone time with girl.

But the two dogs were the only ones that greeted him.

The house felt way too quiet. He checked his watch, the kids were still in school. He dropped his duffle bag on the floor and went looking for Quinn.

“Babe?” he called out as he walked down the hall towards their bedroom. “I’m home.”

He could hear the shower running and got giddy. He peeled off his jacket and started unlacing his boots. He couldn’t wait to jump in there and get his hands on her. This week had been such a shit show, he just wanted to hold her close and forget about the world for the few minutes they had before school got out.

The first thing he noticed was a box sitting on the dresser. His heart stopped. He slowly picked it up and felt more terrified standing in his bedroom then he did the whole week in the jungle.  

It was a pregnancy test. He would rather face down a bunch of dudes with AK’s in that moment then find out that Quinn was pregnant.

They were careful. She got her shot every 3 months and they used condoms a week or so before her appointment just to make sure.

 _“No baby Jensen’s._ ” they would tease each other every time they rolled one on.

He put the box down and sat his tired body down on the bed and listened to the shower run. He needed Quinn badly, he considered going to her. But he froze.

There was too much going on in his brain.

Did he even want to have his own kid?

He thought back to his ex girlfriend Amanda and all that happened with her. Finding out that she had had an abortion without telling him rocked him hard. She was so cruel and bitter about it. She convinced him that he would be a shitty father and didn’t tell him about it until after the fact. She used her abortion as a weapon to hurt him. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get over it.

Then he met Quinn.

Cooper and Jackson were his kids now. He actually loved the fact that they weren’t biologically his. There was no trace of his parents in them at all. They were completely perfect in every way. He never had to worry about passing down some fucked up Jensen curse to them.

This can’t be happening.

He’s gone all the time. He can barely handle the guilt he feels when he has to leave Cooper and Jackson and miss important parts of their lives. They are getting so big he hated not being there. Now throw a baby into the mix?

Three kids? They live in a two bedroom condo for christ sake.

Maybe he’ll retire. Get out of the army and find a civi job. Maybe buy a house?

He closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face.

He felt like such an asshole. Cougar just saved his life not more than 24 hours before, and now he’s thinking about bailing on the team.

He started to think about Quinn and wondered what she would want.

 _“No baby Jensen’s”_  That was just a joke right? She was just teasing. It was their running gag.

His mind went back to the day they adopted their dogs. When they were just neighbors, and he didn’t have the guts to ask her out. She had confessed to him that she had always wanted a little girl.

The memory hit him so hard.

The anxiety and confusion started to break in his chest. The thought of maybe having the chance to give her a daughter touched his heart in a way that he’s never felt before. To finally be able to give that woman something meaningful would be everything.

She’d given him so much and never asked for anything in return. There was no way he could ever repay her. She’s given him a home and a family and trusted him to be a good stepdad to her kids. She loved him through all of his PSTD bullshit and never once tried to change who he was. But most of all she showed him that he could be a good man.

Cougar and the rest of the team have saved his ass countless times. But she’s saved his life as well.

He could do this. He could walk away from all of it. It felt strange at first to admit it to himself. But he let it sink in and an overwhelming sense of peace washed over him. If they were going to have a baby and start a new chapter of their lives, then it was the right call.

“Oh my god!”

Quinn sounded startled and happy at the same time. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the shower stop running.

“BABY!” she squealed and did a little happy dance.“You scared the crap outta me!” she had a huge dorky smile on her face and tightened her towel around her before she jumped into his arms and pushed him down onto the bed.

Her body was warm and hair was wet. She smelled like her apple scented body wash. He held her close and finally felt like he was home.

He kissed her neck and tasted the beads of water in his mouth. She giggled and sounded so happy. He loved that sound.

“I missed the crap outta you! When did you get in?”

“A few minutes ago.” She felt good laying on top of him in his arms, he didn’t want to let her go.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m peachy. Damn you smell so good woman.”

“You don’t Mr. Stinky.” she teased and scrunched her nose up. She was adorable.

He laughed and rolled them over and her towel came loose.

Their eyes met and it felt like all the air in the room changed. She loved him so much he could feel it without her having to say a single word. It shone through her. He wondered if there was ever a time he loved her more. He never wanted to leave her again.

She let him push the rest of the towel away and got more comfortable on the bed. His eyes ran down her naked body as if he was seeing her for the first time. It was intimate, he drank in the site of her and it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

He ran the flat palm of his hand slowly along her tummy. He stopped at her caesarean section scar and skirted his fingertips over the top of it.

“Stop J.” she always felt self conscience about her scar and tried push his hand away. “You know I hate that.”

“Shh. I like it.”

“Your kinks are getting a little out of hand weirdo.” she joked.

He bent down and kissed it. She let out a cute little hum so he pressed his lips against it again.

“Dudes dig chicks with scars.” he mumbled against her skin

“I think you have that saying mixed up my love.”

He smiled and rested his hand over her lower belly and felt tears in his eyes. Could there actually be a baby in there?

He could take care of her and wait on her hand and foot. He’d happily be her bitch for nine months. He’d could scour the internet and commit himself to learning every single pregnancy/baby thing he could no matter how grossed out he got.

But most of all, he wanted to protect her. The need to protect her and the boys overwhelmed him at times.

He could finally get the chance to see her pregnant in person. He found old maternity pictures of her one day and thought she was the most beautiful than he’s ever seen her. To say she glowed was an understatement.

She’s already done this twice before. He was so proud of his little badass.

“I can’t believe that the boys were ever in here.” he had such awe and wonder in his voice.

“That’s usually where people start from.”

He rested his cheek against her stomach and tried not to cry like a little bitch.

“Baby what’s wrong?” she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair and raked her nails along his scalp the way he liked. “Was this mission a bad one?”

“Nothin’ we couldn’t handle.” he looked up at her and forced a small smile. He’d tell her about it later. Right now he just wanted to live in this moment.

She smiled down at him. Christ she was beautiful. He looked into her big blue eyes and allowed himself to fantasize about what their baby might look like. He hoped that their kid had her smile, he hoped their baby would take after her in every single way.

He kissed her stomach and she giggled and squirmed. He did his best to be gentle and not tickle her with his beard, but it was useless. She was way too ticklish and he gave up.

“Rain check babe. I gotta get dressed.” she rolled off the bed and headed to the closet. She felt his eyes on her naked body. “Did you want to come with me to pick up the kids?  Or did you wanna sleep?”

“I miss my man cubs, I’ll tag along.”

“They’ll be so happy to see you.” she beamed and threw on some jeans and one of his many pink Petunias t-shirts.

He decided to be brave and cleared his throat. She hasn’t said anything yet and he had to know.

“Umm Quinn?”

“Yeah.”

He looked at the box on the dresser and swallowed hard.

It took her a moment to figure out what he was talking about. He looked like a little hopefully puppy.

“Oh! That? That’s not mine.”

“So you’re not…we’re. We’re not?”

“No! Oh god no!”  

She looked shocked and horrified.

He turned away from her and tried to busy himself so that she wouldn’t see how devastated he was. She caught all the hurt in his eyes and wasn’t sure what to say.

He tossed off his shirt and headed into the bathroom.

“I’m gunna grab a shower real quick before we gotta go okay.”

Shit. She felt like an ass. Annie gave her the second pregnancy test after the first one thankfully came up negative. She didn’t want John or Alyssa to find it.

Jensen looked so disappointed. She always assumed that they were on the same page about babies. Whenever they talked about the possibility of having a kid of their own it was always a vague “maybe some day.”

What changed? She had to go talk to him.

She went into their bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet seat and watched him through the glass shower door. She hasn’t seen him all week and hated that he was upset after just being home for a few minutes. She remembered him caressing her tummy moments ago and kissing her c section scar.

“Did you want me to be pregnant?”

“Naw.” he didn’t look at her and answered too quickly. He didn’t sound convincing at all.

“J. Don’t be like that. Talk to me.”

He stopped washing himself and she watched his shoulders slump as he took a deep long breath. He stuck his head under the spray of the shower and rubbed his face with his hands. He was trying not to blow up. He failed.

“I just…fuck Quinn! Why do you even have a fucking test laying around! I mean…what the fuck was I supposed to think?”

“Hey.” she was hurt by his tone. “I missed you. Be nice.”

“Dude.” he bitterly shook his head and turned off the shower.

She handed him a towel as he stepped out and he wrapped it around his waist.

“It was your sisters.”

He whole demeanor changed from annoyance to concern.

“It’s okay. She’s not pregnant.”

“Thank fuck.”

“She didn’t want Alyssa to find it. I guess I could have just tossed it out. My shot is very effective, I knew I didn’t need it. I’m sorry.”

His eyes softened at her apology. It wasn’t her fault. He just felt foolish for getting his hopes up and getting carried away.

“I’m sorry. I’m being a dick.”

“I like your dick.”

She was pleased she got him to bark out a loud laugh. She followed him out into the bedroom and watched him get dressed. He put on another one of his pink Petunias t-shirts. They were now officially the annoyingly cute couple with matching outfits.

It’s been such a stressful day. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with him. He was her best friend and she missed him so much.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I just feel like an ass. I saw the box and kinda lost my shit a little bit.”

“Were you hoping I was knocked up?” she asked him again, hoping for a more truthful answer.

“Not at first…” he admitted and swallowed hard.

She understood. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He smelled fresh like soap. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

He’s here. She kept repeating the simple phrase over and over again in her head. It was her mantra. She could stop worrying about him. She squeezed him tighter and was so thankful that he was safe. Everything else was just details.

“You wanna have another kid one day? Right?” his voice sounded so small above her.

“I’m not opposed to the idea. But that’s all it is for me right now. It’s just an idea. Some nice thing to think about us doing one day. I’m in no hurry. If it never happens I’d be okay too.”

“I’m the same way. Shit got real when I saw that fucking box. But dude. I’m not gunna lie. After I shit my pants I sorta fell in love with the idea.”

She smiled against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

“Of course you did. You were born to be a father Jake.”

“Let’s not go overboard babe.” he chuckled and it made her face bounce on his chest. “I’m not convinced that I won’t fuck everything up.”

“Shut up. Do you think for a second that I would let you fuck anything up?”

“I guess not. But…”

She felt his body tense around her and she held her breath and waited for him to continue.

“…what if…what if us having a baby fucks up Coop and Jack?”

“Huh? How?”

He had her attention.

“What if I feel differently about them after I have a kid? What kind of an asshole would I be if I loved our baby more then I loved them? Even saying the words makes me feel sick.”

“Oh Jake.” she smiled up at him.

He lived for the boys. She wished he would believe in himself more.

“I don’t think that is going to happen. You’re not like that. You might love our baby differently. But you love Cooper and Jack differently too. It’s not ‘how much’ you love someone silly, love isn’t finite.”

He didn’t look convinced. He actually looked a little scared. She took his hand and lead him to the bed and sat down beside him.

“Babe. I’m gunna tell you a story.”

“You gunna tuck in me later.” he winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Down boy. Rain check remember?” she smiled and kissed him quickly.

He made every situation better. He kept her smiling and laughing through the hard times. She was in awe of her luck.

“I felt like that when I was pregnant with Jack.”

“What?”

“I loved Cooper so much. Ryan was gone all the time and it was mostly just me and Coop, he was my whole world. He had 100% of my heart. Now this new little guy was gunna to come into our lives…”

‘The little interloper.”

“Exactly. The cutest little interloper I might add…but I digress.”

He puffed out a laugh and squeezed her hand.

“I was freaking out and thinking ‘How could I possibly love another human being as much as I love Coop?’ I was worried that there wasn’t enough room in my heart for another baby. Or that I’d have to be a shitty mother and divide my love in half somehow.”

Jensen hung on her every word. She was such a good mom, he pretty much knew where this story was going. She loved both of her kids completely. It was one of the purest things he’s ever witnessed. She’s earned her Mama Bear nickname ten fold.

Talking about that time in her life was hard for her. But her blue eyes lite up and shone so bright talking about the boys as babies. He wished he had met her sooner and knew the boys back then. It was cool to think of knowing them from day one.

“But, it turns out love doesn’t work that way. Your heart just kinda grows. You don’t love who you already love any less. Your heart gets bigger and you can end up simply being able to love more.”

“I think that’s what happened when I met you.” He tucked some of her damp hair behind her ear. “I didn’t know I could love people so fucking hard before.”

“I know you love me hard babe. The boys know you love them hard too…and that won’t change if we ever have a baby of our own .”

“I believe you.”

“Good.”

He took a deep breathe and checked his watch. Time to pick up his little man cubs.

“Hey. You know that there is no ‘Jensen curse’ right?”

Shit. She could always read his mind. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to look her in eye.

“Heeey! I’m gunna have your baby one day Mister and I’ll have you know, he or she is going to be perfect.” she teased and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Just like you.” she added cutely.

“Naw QBall.” he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a playful headlock and kissed the top of her head.

“Just like you.”

 


End file.
